healer potter
by slottescar8
Summary: what if harry was different from canon? what if harry was slightly more interested in healing than fighting? What would happen when the leader of light Falls early on leaving the magical world without a protector. what would happen if Voldemort has essentially won?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyy I'm back with another story but I'll try to regularly update and continue this fic BUT it might be quite a bit hard since I'm currently going to college but I'll still try my best. This is bunny just popped up in my head and wouldn't go away so I had no choice but to write it down. This fic contains a very OC Harry AND THIS IS A HARRY DAPHNE FIC SO PEOPLE WHO DOSN'T LIKE THIS PAIRING NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter all of it belongs to JK Rowling our queen. **

**So here is my take on what if Voldemort attacked early on during half-blood prince. Harry is Very OC in this fic no angsty Harry. This harry is a bit more mature and he is interested in healing people might turn into a time travel fic. ENJOY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

A lone man walked along the road almost in a trance. Pale hands peaked from a torn and tattered shirt upon taking a closer look one can count the number of bones in his hands. His face or what can be seen from underneath the large hat he was wearing was almost as boney as the rest of him.

He kept walking. His mind empty eyes blank. He let his feet guide him where he wanted for what more could happen to him. He has faced the worst of what the world has more than adults. What could happen in this simple world where magic was nothing but fiction. Or a mere memory. His world was in tatters yet their world flourishes. Where were the once proud witches and wizards who had claimed they were the strongest? Tears blurred his vision as he recalled the terrible day.

The first to fall was the ministry the next was Hogwarts. With Hogwarts being taken most of the wizards and witches had gone into hiding and within the halls of Hogwarts there was a massacre with Dumbledore gone during the ministry raid the wards around Hogwarts had fallen leaving the students exposed with no protection. No one was spared even the slytherins watched in horror as their dark lord walked into the great hall sparing no one. The once prideful pure-bloods were the first to go. The Gryffindor's fought with the bravery which was associated with their house and the Hufflepuffs joined them loyal as ever. The Ravenclaws came up with plan after plan which was thwarted by the more experienced Death Eaters. With Voldemort leading the assault followed by his faithful lieutenants the students who barely knew anything about war fell. The professors fought with fury protecting as many students as they can. Professor Flitwick showed everyone why he was a feared dueling champion. His wand firing spell after spell. Many death eaters fell but they finally managed to disarm him, taking full advantage of that moment all the death eaters attacked all at once. Professor McGonagall and professor Snape stood back to back as they took down almost half of the death eaters but they too ultimately lost.

The surviving students locked the doors of the great hall using enchantments and found refuge in the room of requirements. Harry himself led the students there. The situation was horrible almost all of the remaining students had obtained injuries. They had sent dobby to fetch madam Pomfrey earlier but he had returned saying the hospital wing had been collapsed. Harry asked if anyone knew any medical spells but no one had known any. Looking at Hermione he asked if she knew any first aid. She bit her lips nervously and shook her head. Harry closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before he asked dobby to bring as many muggle medical kits as he can. Dobby nodded and quickly popped away to do as harry had asked. Harry motioned Hermione to follow him, together they arranged the students in a particular order. Marking the ones with the most serious wounds and those with minor wounds. Dobby popped with a loud crash making all the students look on curiously. Harry quickly grabbed one of the kits and looked inside giving a small smile to dobby he rushed to the nearest student who had been marked. Harry quickly looked at her taking note of her injuries. She had a large gash on her hand and had her ankle twisted in a weird angle "probably dislocated" he thought to himself. What was more concerning was the huge cut across her abdomen which was bleeding profusely. Harry mentally thanked those medical classes he took back at the Dursleys. He quickly took out the instrumental tray and poured alcohol in it and place the instruments in the alcohol. Washing his hands with a little bit of water he quickly pulled on his gloves. He cleaned the wound and quickly disinfected it with practiced precision. Taking the appropriate suture he quickly stitched the wound on the abdomen before moving and doing the same to the one on her hand. He expertly bandaged up the wounds with clean white bandage before he moved towards the girl's ankle. He looked towards Hermione who was gaping at him and told her "hold her down this will hurt". Nodding dumbly she moved towards the girls shoulders and firmly held her down. With a swift movement harry twisted the girls ankle while the girl gave out a loud scream and faded into oblivion. He quickly made a splint for her ankle and wrapped it around her leg before moving on to the other students. Unaware of the amazed looks he was getting from everyone he continued to help the students to the best of his abilities. By the time he was finished with everyone he was exhausted. .

The man now identified as harry potter boy who lived felt more tears fall down his face as he remembered what happened next. He had met her. He recalled her voice calling out to him. It was short but he had the memories of the time spent with her burnt in his memories. He remembered the first time he had talked to her it was after Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts.

Harry woke up with a start looking around he saw that almost all the students were asleep he slowly made his way around the students checking on their wounds. He slowly walked up to the girl he had treated first and checked the wound on her leg first before moving to the wound on her stomach. Just as he started unwrapping the bandages around the girls stomach a sharp voice cut through the silence of the night "what do you think you are doing Potter?" looking up from the bandage harry found himself staring at none other than the ice queen of Slytherin. Her cold blue eyes staring at him accusingly. Harry gave a small smile before quietly saying "I'm treating your wounds Greengrass you were in a terrible state, but I managed to suture your wounds and stop the bleeding. I'm trying to see if your wounds have been infected or irritated. Your ankles will be quite painful for a while" seeing the confusion on her face harry understood she didn't know what he was talking about so he gave a sigh and said "it'll be better if I just show it to you" he unwrapped the bandages around her stomach motioned for her to look. The girl lifted her head, her eyes widening as she saw her stomach. Giving harry a menacing look she growled in a threatening voice "what the hell is this potter?" Rubbing his face tiredly he told her "I'm sorry but I don't know any magical methods of healing and madam Pomfrey is dead. No one knew any healing spells so I used the muggle methods" seeing her quizzical expression he gave a small smile and told her "muggle don't have any potions or magic to heal wounds so they came up with their own methods of healing. What I did was close your wound so that you will not bleed yourself to death" Greengrass nodded her head and told harry "I know a little about healing potions and some healing spells tell me more and I might be of some help" Harry grinned and told her more about the methods he used to treat the students with Greengrass interjecting to clarify what he had done and giving the magical method used. He pulled out a notebook and pen and noted down what she had told him. He wrote down the potions in one page and quietly called for dobby. Handing him the paper he told dobby to get the potions necessary and if he couldn't get the potions get the ingredients required for the potions.

Harry sat down next to Greengrass and asked her if she could show him some of the healing spells. Nodding she asked if he could remove the stitches. He grabbed the surgical scissors and tweezers. Slowly and carefully he removed the first stitch seeing her wince he kept talking to her quietly keeping her distracted. When all the stitches were removed from her hand he gave a small smile to her and told her " go ahead Greengrass" she instantly flicked her wand to her hand swiftly before aiming it towards the wound on her arm she almost sang the words "_sana quod loquor, loqui"_. It was a bright blue color almost matching the color of the patronus. Harry watch transfixed as the spell cased the wound to close up completely without leaving any mark behind. Smiling harry pulled out his wand and repeated the incantation and the wand movement. When she gave a nod harry cast the spell aiming it at a wound on his hand. Nothing had happened so he tried again and again until he felt a warm feeling around his wound. He looked on amazed as the wound healed. Giving a sincere smile to Greengrass he said "thank you" softly before he started to move away. Greengrass grabbed on to his hand " whe…where is Astoria?" she asked frantically. A look of realization dawned on his face before he pointed towards a small figure lying on the other side of the room. She had a large shrapnel's of glass embedded deep in her knees and had passed out while harry was removing the glass pieces. "Can you take me to her?" nodding harry helped her stand. She gave a small cry as she put weight on her leg but harry positioned her in a way she was leaning on him but even then she was unable to walk. So harry simply lifted her in his arms before striding across the hall and seating her gently next to her sister. Harry kept his blank as he watched the Ice queen melt before him, her face filled with concern as she took in the state of her sister. "What happened to her?" she asked softly hurt clearly present in her voice. As Harry told her about Astoria's state, her eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them drop. He unwrapped the bandage which he had wrapped around the little girls almost mangled knees and showed them to her sister. Greengrass carefully examined her sister's knee before taking out her wand and started to trace her wounds and clearly recited the spell. The spell almost sounded like a phoenix song to Harry's ears. Harry watched as she healed her sister with a determined look on her face and fire burning in her eyes. Harry was awestruck how did he never notice her.

**Ooookkkayyy that's it for now. Ill post the new chapter as soon as im done with it which might take a while as im currently studying in college. Anyways Read Review and Follow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:- heyyyy guysss uma back sorry I took some time. I had honestly forgotten about this SO as an apology I made this chapter a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to the most wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 2**

An eerie silence reigned throughout Hogwarts. The previously grand atmosphere of the castle no longer remained. The castle was a ruin and most of the castle had been turned into rubble. The death eaters had long since vacated the castle. but not knowing this fact the surviving Hogwarts students remained confined to the room of requirements. Everyone fearing to venture outside the safety of the unknown room.

The room of requirements of buzzing with life. With Daphne's help harry had managed to heal most of the injured students save for two students.

_Flashback_

"…_harry was rushing back and forth between the injured students changing bloodied bandages and healing minor wounds with the spell taught to him by Greengrass. Speaking of Greengrass, she had passed out as soon as she had finished healing her sister. Harry had carried her back to her makeshift bed and gently laid her down before he himself retreated back to his dark corner._

_He was woken again by the moans of pain coming from the now awake students. Quickly standing up Harry made his way towards Hermione who was attempting to get one of the students to eat. Swiftly harry took the tray of food and faced the boy, assessing him as he sat cross-legged next to the boy. He had no visible wounds on his face nor anywhere on his body. _

_Carefully looking at him harry could see that he was young possibly a first year or a second year. From his dirty robes he could see that the boy was a Ravenclaw. Looking further harry could see the haunted look in his eyes. Harry felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he looked at the boy. The child look pale with thinned lips. His eyes dulled and he was trembling. _

"_You should eat some of this" harry said softly. Seeing the boy shake his head harry placed the tray on the floor. And gently hugged the boy tightly to him. The boy seemed frozen before he started to shake violently. Harry let the boy cry as the rest of the students watched them silently. _

_The silence was broken by a loud thud and scream. Harry stood wand in hand and rushed towards the noise. Seeing a student laying on the ground harry immediately set to work. Placing all the emergency supplies near him harry placed his hands on the student's wrist checking the pulse. Feeling the fading pulse harry immediately moved near the students shoulder and placed his hands above her chest and began administering CPR. He checked the girls pulse but it kept on fading. He kept compressing till he could no longer continue. He checked for her pulse. Harry felt tears fall down his eyes as he felt nothing but cold skin. Closing the girl's eye he covered her with a white sheet before moving her to the empty side of the room._

_Hours passed and harry was busy checking on the students when he heard Hermione call for him. Harry swiftly navigated his way to her and saw her staring at a student. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the student. It was Fred Weasley. He was clearly cursed. His flesh was rotting away at a slow rate. Fred's face kept twisting into a pained grimace as the curse progressed. _

_Harry was at a loss when he felt a presence behind him. He saw Daphne Greengrass standing seemingly fine but he could see her hide a wince as she walked towards him. She walked past him and kneeled near Fred's arm. "it's the flesh eating curse. It will slowly devour the living flesh until nothing is left, I do not know the counter curse for this particular curse" she informed. ''if it devours living flesh till it has nothing to devour what will happen if we removed the affected area?" Harry asked her with a questioning glance. _

_Greengrass had a small frown on her face as she thought about the suggestion. "The basic of the curse is the curse moving inwards after it destroys the outer lying flesh. which is the reason for its slow progression hence his blood shouldn't be affected by the curse. But the main problem would be if the curse has grabbed hold of his magical core. If so no matter how much affected flesh is removed the curse will progress." Greengrass answered._

_Harry was worried. He was nowhere near the level by which he could handle an amputation. But it had to be done to save Fred's life. The Weasleys had taken him in and showered him with love, he can't stand by and watch as Fred met his end. His mind raced furiously as he thought about what he could do.'_

_His eyes lit up as an idea came to him. Looking at Greengrass he asked "how long does he have before it completely destroys his arm?", "an hour or two hours at the most" she answered without hesitation. Harry nodded before he looked at Hermione asked "mione do you have the time turner from third year?" Hermione shook her head "No. I had returned it to professor McGonagall" she answered biting her lips nervously._

_Harry was frustrated if it was with McGonagall then it might be anywhere. Other than the time chamber in the ministry of magic he didn't know anywhere else he could find a time turner in. Harry huffed and looked towards Greengrass "Can you help me? We have to amputate his arm if he is going to live" she nodded with a determined look on her face "we will need blood replenishing potion along with __Cinchona potion" she demanded._

_Harry looked at Hermione who was now gaping like a fish at Slytherins Ice queen helping them " can you bring them if they are available?" he asked her. She nodded before rushing towards the boiling cauldrons which were being carefully monitored by some older students. Harry headed toward the muggle medical supplies and pulled out a surgical sets. He looked through several of them but was unable to find any equipment used to cut through bone. He gathered materials used to make the tourniquet, gloves and scalpel before rushing towards Fred. Greengrass was still there feeding the potions to Fred, "do you know any spell that can cut through bones?" Greengrass shook her head. _

"_Maybe the severing charm will do. If done using little amount of magic with multiple casting it might be able to severe the bone without causing any damage to the rest of his body" a smiling Hermione announced. "Can you do it?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded even though she looked kind of queasy at the thought. _

_Gathering Hermione and Greengrass Harry briefly explained what he was planning on doing with Greengrass correcting him a few times. It was a harebrained idea but by the end of it Fred was alive. It was an exhausting process. While harry had cut the initial incision Greengrass made sure that he was not excessively bleeding when he had cut deep enough he motioned for Hermione to start her part. She carefully directed the wand towards the one before muttering "diffindo" again and again until the rotted bone had given way._

_With the limb now severed Harry immediately set to sewing up the open wound while Greengrass healed the internal wounds Harry stitched the outer skin together. Harry breathed in relief as he saw Fred's chest rise up and down signaling that he was alive. He looked towards Greengrass no Daphne with tears in his eye and whispered thank you again and again. That night both harry and Hermione kept vigil next to Fred with bated breaths praying for the best._

_Days passed with the students still remaining confined to the room of requirements. Tension were running high and the students were getting impatient. There were lots of angry out bursts from the students._

_Despite the obvious of the dark lord not caring for the Slytherins the Gryffindor's still remained hostile to the surviving members of Slytherin. Daphne had been a great help to harry keeping the Slytherins in line with a frigid look and helping Harry out whenever she felt well enough. Harry himself was exhausted. He spent hours healing students using both muggle and magical means. Between both him and Daphne they had been able to heal almost all of the injured students._

_Harry had been tending to a small boy when he heard shouting. Looking up he gave a sigh as he saw Ron arguing with Daphne. Ron had a bunch of Gryffindor's with him all them holding their wands. Harry headed towards the group only to see Ron painting a wand at Daphne ready to fire a spell at her. _

_Harry saw red, he broke through the group and stood in front of Daphne hiding her from Ron's wand. "Put__** the wand down Ron!**__" he said in an authoritative voice. "But Harry she is a snake. They can't be trusted" Harrys glare intensified as he said " well in case you didn't notice Ronald she has been with me healing everyone who has been injured INCLUDING YOU." _

"_You have been hanging around that snake? Harry what if she kills you. You can never trust a Slytherin." Ron said once more lifting his wand and the rest of the Gryffindor's following after him. Harry felt magic rolling off him in waves as he continued to listen to Ron's blabbering. "__**Look around you Ronald house rivalries do not matter in this situation. We are at war. People are dying and all you are worried about is me helping people with the help of a Slytherin. Get this through your thick head Ronald, I was almost sorted in to Slytherin. NO if I hadn't met that Git Malfoy I'm pretty sure I'll be wearing Green and silver instead of Red and Gold. Does this make me the reincarnation of evil?**__" He bellowed at him._

_The entire room was quiet and everyone had heard what he had just said. Harry looked around seeing the gaping expressions of the students before grabbing Daphne's arm and pulling her towards a set of chairs he had the room to summon._

_Seating her down on the chair he cast a simple diagnosis charm on her. Finding no injuries he cancelled the charm before he looked at her. Seeing the amused look on her face he gave her a lopsided smile before standing up and heading toward the stunned students. _

_He hadn't reached the students when he felt the heir on his neck rise. He had his wand in his hand in a heartbeat and shouted "PROTEGO" as a furious red spell bounced off the bright shield. Dropping the shield he saw Ron pointing his wand at him a furious look in his eyes. "So Potter you were one of them all along." He said icily before firing off another spell. Harry being exhausted as he was only had barely enough time to rise the shield before the spell clashed on to it._

"_Ron stop it there are injured people here" Harry shouted hoping he would stop. But Ron continued to fire spell after spell not caring about the presence of other students. "Potter you coward FIGHT ME!" he shouted. Harry didn't drop his shield knowing if he did it would hit the injured students behind him. All of a sudden harry felt his head pounding no not his head his scar. It was throbbing, his eyes widened. Fear ran through him._

_His vision blurred as he was pulled into the vision. Voldemort was battling someone, and he was furious. Harry watched awestruck as the person responded to Voldemort almost on equal footing throwing difficult curses and crafty Transfigurations at each other. _

_Voldemort hissed as he caught sight of what seemed like a golem heading his way. He hissed in parseltongue and a large snake proceeded towards the golem. He screamed as he felt something hit him. _

_And with that he was back within his body. Hermione looked worriedly at him and Daphne was giving him a calculating look. Everyone had drifted to what they had previously been doing. Harry shook his head and stood. "He's injured" He quickly informed Hermione and made his way to the small room in the back of the room._

_The students were slowly starting to get better. And they had begun training. They could not stay at Hogwarts much longer. They were sitting ducks just waiting to be attacked. Ron and his followers tended to be rasher and ventured out of the room quite frequently, mostly in search of food or news. But nothing came. The wizarding world had halted. Everything had stopped. There was no news of anyone even the parents of the deceased. _

_The previously splendid castle now smelled of death and rot as the Vultures fed on the dead. Hogwarts was a graveyard. The fact that they were stuck had sent the surviving students into bouts of hysteria. Even the more rational minded Hermione and Daphne had several panic attacks. The students tried to refrain from going out, as there were several deatheaters patrolling the area.  
They knew that the students were hiding within Hogwarts but Ravenclaws enchantments on the room proved to be far more superior. And they have yet to find the students even with the brash actions of Ron and his gang of followers._

**AN; AND that's it guys. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter faster. A special thank you to my Followers and Reviewers. Thank you Guysss **** ! Don't forget to Read Review and Follow**


End file.
